


Repair

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Одно необъяснимое действие ведёт к другому. Иногда всё кажется пустым, а иногда в этом есть смысл.[Спойлеры к «Завоевателям Шамбалы»]





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612513?hide_banner=true&page=1) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal).

Альфонс всегда отличался способностью понимать устройство, композицию, _суть_ вещей. Поэтому он хорошо умел чинить и конструировать – он умел создавать. Когда колесо ломалось на очередном детском поезде, он легко мог отчётливо воссоздать в уме его баланс, давление и силу; он мог заново собрать шарнир и ось; он умел _восстанавливать_. Позже он узнал, что взаимодействия, которые он понимал на базовом уровне, имели названия: инерция, импульс, вращающий момент. Похвала, которую он получал за починку вещей, вдохновляла, но и озадачивала его; другие люди, похоже, просто _не видели_ мир так, как видел он.

За годы он понял, что мир намного больше и сложнее, чем сломавшееся колесо, но принципы у него те же. И теперь он располагает множеством названий; он может погрязнуть в море имён; он может дрейфовать, плыть, нырять, тонуть в _векторах скорости_ и _противодействиях_ и _относительностях_. Люди безумно непредсказуемы, но физика и математика никогда его не подведут. Они основаны на числах; они строятся по правилам; имея в качестве фундамента факты, можно вознести башни до небес. Кому нужен Бог, который никогда не слушает, если можно понять облака, анализировать звёзды, бросить вызов гравитации, вступить в борьбу с законами природы и _взлететь?_

А потом появился Эдвард.

Альфонс, конечно, знает, что его тело состоит из взаимодействующих механизмов. Но он всегда полагался только на свой мозг, который внезапно начинает замыкать; и на свои руки, которые оказываются – дрожащими?

Он не знает, как это называется. Это отчасти кинетика и отчасти термодинамика, отчасти это ужасно и отчасти _дико._

Эдвард Элрик это первое в жизни Альфонса, что не имеет вообще никакого смысла. И Эдвард Элрик прекрасен.

Альфонс хочет его.

Он никогда ничего так не хотел.

Когда они видят друг друга впервые, Эдвард замирает – а потом оживает, и сверкает кривоватой улыбкой; он выпаливает приветствие на сносном немецком, и Альфонсу не удаётся распознать его акцент.

Проходят дни. Профессор Оберта спешит поделиться тонной знаний. Ярко-золотой хвост Эда покачивается из стороны в сторону, и его левая рука летает по странице, делая пометки угловатым почерком.

Альфонс пытается избежать ускоряющегося сердцебиения, бурления крови, горячечного румянца на щеках. Он старается не замечать. Он старается не смотреть.

Что-то не так с правой рукой Эда. Его плечо немного опущено; рука двигается неправильно; пальцы часто остаются неуклюже наполовину-согнутыми. Всё остальное в нём настолько _подвижно_ – текуче, нестабильно, свободно.

Нет, не всё. Левой ногой он ступает иначе. Почти, _почти_ незаметно, он прихрамывает.

До этого времени Альфонс никогда не знал что такое желание. Он не имеет представления, как _получить_ то, чего он хочет.

Он начинает наблюдать за людьми. Он никогда раньше не обращал внимания на физический аспект человеческих отношений. В них так много прикосновений. Поначалу это кажется странным, мысли о прикосновениях рук к плечам, локтям и спине; странно думать о толкающихся бёдрах, переплетённых руках, изгибах и углах. Странно думать о лицах, соприкасающихся ртами.

А потом он прекращает думать об этом абстрактно, и начинает думать о _его_ руках, _его_ бёдрах, _его_ рте; о _себе_ и _Эдварде_ , и _ох_ —

О, это другое. О, это более странно, чем всё, что было раньше. Это странно, и это _чудесно_ ; это отдаётся дрожью в спине и разливается теплом под кожей; это заставляет его чувствовать себя озадаченным и смущенным, бессильным и одержимым, непоследовательным и _неотвратимо приближающимся к опасности_. Ему кажется, будто целый новый мир названий и возможностей находится под его подрагивающими кончиками пальцев.

Настойчивое наблюдение всё же принесло свою пользу, и он быстро понимает, что очень легко заслужить дружбу Эда и очень тяжело завоевать его доверие. Эд необычен в этом отношении; Эд необычен во _всех_ отношениях; Эд не принимает людей по общепринятой схеме, от знакомого до друга до хорошего друга; Эд возвёл стены из материала, незнакомого Альфонсу.

Сначала Альфонс думает  _У этих стен должны быть ворота._ (Странно – с Эдом всё странно – эта мысль заставляет его поёжиться, сидя в одиночестве за столом в своей комнате, с болезненно сведёнными мышцами шеи и горящими глазами, пока бледная полоса рассвета показывается на горизонте.)

Но потом он думает _Замки красивы даже снаружи_ , и он думает, что провести рукой по этим стенам, по всей их длине, может быть достаточно. Это может быть почти лучше, чем взбираться по камням; кто _знает_ , что они скрывают? Кто знает, каких драконов защищает Эд?

И так он останавливается на том, чтобы не покорять, но изучать – чтобы понять единственную вещь в своём мире, которая не поддаётся пониманию.

***

Мир кажется намного больше, когда времени мало – он кажется угрожающе, неописуемо огромным, полным мест, которых он никогда не увидит и людей, которых он никогда не встретит, и открытий, которых он никогда не сделает, потому что на это просто не хватает _времени_.

Но одновременно мир становится и меньше. Он сжимается вокруг него так тесно, что шумит в ушах, наматывается на лодыжки, трётся о локти и вползает по ноющей спине. _Скоро ты умрёшь. Ты исчезнешь. Ты должен закончить это._

Это сводит с ума, это движение вперёд – его абсолютная сила; он видел и понимал её ещё до того, как узнал _собственное_ имя. Всё быстрее и быстрее к чёрному участку забвения. Какое оно? Будет ли больно? Возможно, это похоже на сон. Возможно, это всё равно что спать, не зная ничего кроме сна, миллионы световых лет. Возможно, это просто мягкое стирание; так ли это будет плохо?

Он стирает отклонившуюся линию слишком быстро, и бумага сминается под его рукой. На ней остаются серые полосы. Это будет плохо. Это _будет_. Не то чтобы он будет понимать разницу, когда это произойдёт, но он _не хочет умирать—_

Он прилагает усилия, чтобы притворяться, когда рядом люди, которым не всё равно. Это приятная мысль: есть люди, которые будут по нему скучать. Кто-то будет хранить воспоминания о нём какое-то время. А потом он померкнет в их мыслях. А потом и _они_ умрут. А планета продолжит вращаться в безразличной вселенной тишины и темноты и горящих звёзд.

Но существует столько всего, ради чего стоит жить. Так много можно найти, увидеть, попробовать, _наладить_ – почему же ему выделено так мало? Почему отпущенное ему время должно было оказаться таким _коротким?_

«Эй», – шепчет Эд. Его холодная твёрдая правая рука ложится на плечо Альфонса, а тёплая и мягкая левая вынимает карандаш из его пальцев: «Прекрати».

Числа расплываются; графитовые линии начали покачиваться.

«Я должен это закончить», – говорит Альфонс.

Эд убирает карандаш и кладёт руку на ладонь Альфонса, прижимая её к столу: «Не сегодня, ты не должен».

«Я…» – _Не могу умереть бессмысленно. Ты это понимаешь? Ты смотришь на мир так, будто всё навевает на тебя скуку, как будто это всё лишь для отвлечения внимания, как будто есть что-то ещё за всем этим, если только продолжить вглядываться—_

_Но там ничего нет, Эд. Это всё, что у нас есть._

«Пойдём спать,» – говорит Эд: «Здесь чертовски холодно; мне нужно тепло твоего тела.»

Возможно, это всё чем он когда-либо будет – телом. Трупом, который станет холодным с первого дня своего появления.

Возможно, немного сна ему бы не помешало, в конце концов.

Маленькая квартира, маленькая кровать, маленькая жизнь. Повернувшись спиной к Эду, с одеялами, обёрнутыми для тепла вокруг рук и ног, он говорит: «Как ты думаешь, каково умирать?»

Эд молчит долгое, долгое время.

«Довольно хреново», – отвечает он.

«О».

«Я бы сказал, что это не конец света, но…», – он замолкает: «Ого. Я настоящая задница.»

Альфонс зажмуривается и прижимает к векам костяшки пальцев. Глазные яблоки по-настоящему удивительные, не так ли? Всё становится удивительным, когда это возможно твой последний шанс оценить его. «Это не так».

«Да нет, это так», – говорит Эд: «Но это ничего. Один из лучших парней, что я знал, был полной задницей. И мой отец тоже, хотя в конце он и пробился ко мне – на свой типично странный, испорченный, Хоенхаймовский лад. Так что быть задницей не так уж плохо.» Он прочищает горло и подталкивает Альфонса безруким плечом: «Пока я не полная задница по отношению к тебе».

«Ровно настолько, насколько нужно», – говорит Альфонс.

Эд выдыхает почти со смехом.

Они не утруждаются настоящими пожеланиями спокойной ночи уже давным-давно, так что Альфонсу кажется, что это конец разговора, пока Эд не сглатывает громко.

«Эй, Альфонс?»

«Мм?»

Эд неловко сдвигается, разбалансированный без протезов, и переворачивается. Автоматически Альфонс повторяет его действие, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу; в серебристом свете Эд призрачно бледен, и цвет его глаз напоминает ртуть.

«Ты…», – начинает Эд, колеблясь: «Ты просто… несколько… другой. В последнее время, я имею в виду».

«О», – роняет Альфонс. Время движется по спирали в глазах Эда; Альфонс мог бы наблюдать за этим вечно; он бы не мог никогда – «Правда?»

«Ага», – говорит Эд, и грустно, задумчиво улыбается: «Я имею в виду, я – я знаю, что я по большей части беспокоюсь о себе и своих делах, и – вещах, в которые ты даже не веришь, и _с чего бы_ тебе верить? Я сам бы не поверил, но… я знаю, я эгоистичен чёртову тучу времени, но я действительно – я переживаю о тебе. Ладно? Так что если тебе что-нибудь нужно, просто… мы с этим разберемся, хорошо?»

«Хорошо», – говорит Альфонс.

Эд легонько толкает его в щёку тёплой костяшкой пальца, и устраивается, чтобы уснуть.

***

Чудо, когда еда, которую ты ешь возможно в последний раз, приобретает прекрасный вкус, не вполне распространяется на стряпню Эда, так что Альфонс выползает из кровати, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Эд вваливается почти без опоздания, вновь оснащённый всеми четырьмя конечностями, потирая осоловелые глаза. Он всегда кажется дезориентированным первые полчаса по утрам. Альфонс всегда придерживает язык.

«Не представляю, как тебе удаётся готовить так, чтобы они никогда не подгорали», - говорит Эд, когда Альфонс ставит перед ним тарелку с жареными колбасками.

«Это называется “обращать внимание”», – отвечает Альфонс.

«Я обращаю внимание на вещи», – говорит Эд: «Вроде... науки».

Сейчас кажется забавным, что раньше Альфонс считал, будто этого достаточно – словно наука, рациональность, факты, формулы и всемирные законы могут как-то заработать вместе и спасти его от обращения в прах.

«Я думал о том, что ты сказал прошлой ночью», – произносит он, выбрав редкий момент, когда рот Эда не забит едой: «Мне нужно… ощущение значимости».

Эд откладывает вилку и моргает: «Ты важен».

Альфонс смотрит на него.

Эд смотрит в ответ. «Это _так_ », – говорит он: «Все важны – ты хоть представляешь значение человеческой души, на сколь многое она _способна_? – и ты… ты особенный, Альфонс. Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь, но это правда».

Альфонс отодвигает стул, упирается ладонями в стол и встаёт, глядя на стену. «Я не соглашусь с твоими гипотезами, пока ты не предоставишь доказательств».

«Прекрати», – говорит Эд; посуда звенит, когда он поднимается на ноги: «Тебе действительно не – Альфонс, брось».

«Мне нужно подтверждение», – говорит Альфонс, и его голос остаётся почти твёрдым, в отличие от его желудка: «Ты должен это понимать».

«Как я должен доказывать философское утверждение?» – спрашивает Эд. Альфонс пытается выскользнуть в коридор, но Эд оказывается у двери раньше; он так _быстр_ для -

 _Скажи это_ , шепчет разум Альфонса. _Для калеки. Ты настолько сломан, что даже не мог полюбить кого-то целого._

«Неважно». – говорит Альфонс. Правая рука Эда упирается в дверной косяк позади его головы, блокируя его: «Я не должен был ничего говорить; это было глупо».

«Не было», – говорит Эд: «Посмотри на меня».

Альфонс мог бы провести много времени, глядя на него, если бы у него оно было. На секунду он встречается с тигриными глазами Эда.

«Ты важен для этого мира», – говорит Эд: «Ты важен для этой страны. И ты важен для _меня_ ».

Альфонс начинает улыбаться, но затем Эд опускает глаза, и подаётся вперёд, их губы соприкасаются, скользят и _ловят_ друг друга, и—

И Альфонсу хотелось бы, чтобы у него была вечность, хотя и она наверняка оказалась бы слишком мимолётной.

***

Альфонс не знает, как называется то, что следует потом. Он может поискать слова, раздобыть их в своём словаре, но все они будут не теми; это возможно единственная сторона жизни, которой он никогда не понимал.

Он думает, что видимо, Эд уже делал это раньше – на секунду он задумывается о том, кто мог взять тёплую ищущую левую руку и ввести блестящего, прекрасного Эдварда Элрика в этот тихий мир губ, зубов, жара и кожи. Когда он думает об этом, то не находит в себе ревности. На самом деле это хорошо, что один из них знает, что делает; и с Эдом всё ощущается настолько _полно_ , каждое движение первое, и единственное, и _новое_. Это странно, наверное, что мальчик с кошачьими глазами – мальчик, который не умеет или не хочет увидеть то, что прямо перед ним – сейчас, впервые за время, что Альфонс знает его, полностью _здесь_. Эд _присутствует;_ Эд _сознателен,_ Эд _реален_.

Эд… великолепен.

Альфонс пытается найти правильные названия, правильные слова, ярлыки, определяющие этот опыт – его спина это провод, прут, подвесной мост, лук, натянутый сильно и туго, и Эд тянет за все нужные струны —

Что бы ни происходило в его теле, это не может быть нормальным, ведь правда? Люди не созданы для того, чтобы вмещать так _много,_ переполняться жаром, светом и электричеством, пока такие мягкие и мозолистые кончики пальцев Эда ведут вниз по его груди. Что-то у него _внутри_ , какая-то мощная животная _потребность,_ рвётся _наружу_ – откуда она взялась, и как её выпустить, и почему - ?

Это не может быть правильным. Это отвергает само назначение науки, не так ли? Всё, что было построено человечеством… правильно хотеть оставаться _в_ одежде; в этом _смысл_ городов и экономики и цивилизации – животное укрощается, связывается, его одевают, усмиряют, зажимают в лапе ручку и учат его счёту и письму, так что оно окончательно забывает о желании чувствовать давление горячей _кожи_ —

Это мир абсолютно отличный от привычного ему – Альфонс лишь проходил мимо него, с опущенною головой и стыдом в сердце; всегда жёг карты и пропускал направления, потому что его _разум_ более важен; вот в чём смысл —

Он не знал —

Влажный рот Эда поднимается по его горлу, и его беспомощный вздох сводит их тела ещё ближе; правая рука Эда сомкнута на его бедре так твёрдо, что он почти распят здесь, и все движения, на которые у него хватает сил, не могут сдвинуть с него вес идеального тела Эда.

Он не знал, что это может быть… так.

Не то чтобы наука не нуждается в этом, это _не совсем_ так; науке нужно всё; наука не судит; наука наблюдает, наблюдает и задаёт вопросы. Альфонс склонен к приключениям так же, как и к анализу; _вот_ что такое наука, а он оказался в чём-то неотмеченном на картах, необъяснимо изысканном, и всё, чего он хочет, это _понять_. Он хочет выучить правила этого мира; ему нужны цифры; он хочет рассчитать скорость бега своей крови и зафиксировать брызги света, просеивающегося сквозь волосы Эда. Он хочет знать химическую формулу флюидов, с головокружительной скоростью мчащихся через его трещащий по швам мозг; он хочет знать точный градус угла, при котором боль становится наслаждением. Он хочет цифр; уравнений; фактов; он хочет _знать_ ; он хочет _всего_ —

Он _хочет_ —

Он бормочет что-то о необычном гормональном взаимодействии и химическом равновесии, приходя в себя. Эд улыбается своей странной, какой-то неровной улыбкой, отводя со лба Альфонса влажные прядки волос.

«Почему я так устал?» – спрашивает Альфонс.

Эд ухмыляется: «Я приму это за комплимент».

«Нельзя быть уставшим», – Альфонс пытается выбраться из кровати, каким-то образом только сильнее прижимаясь к Эду: «Я только встал, ещё столько нужно сделать…».

Эд пропускает тёплые пальцы через его волосы, медленно гладит по спине. «Всё это может подождать».

«Нет времени», – бормочет Альфонс в мягкую кожу впадинки горла Эда.

«Конечно, есть», – говорит Эд с такой спокойной уверенностью, что у Альфонса нет другого выбора кроме как поверить ему.

Эд видит мир во многом так же, как Альфонс – в деталях, в математике движений и пересечении логических линий. Возможно, он понимает. Возможно, он прав. Альфонсу не дышалось так легко уже давно, и возможно…

Возможно, два сломанных мальчика вместе лучше, чем совокупность их частей. Возможно, это и есть способ всё исправить.

Возможно, времени достаточно.


End file.
